Escape from Halloween
by CrazyKarma
Summary: When Jack skeleton daughter Serena and her friends find a way to the human world they lose their only way back. Now they have to find a way back while surviving each other.
1. Chapter 1

-All characters in this story belongs to Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas. But characters I made belong to me (the characters of mine will be described in my bio)

* * *

A black cat meows as it runs up to a house scratching at the door. The door opens to show the well known monster under the stairs. The black cat looks up in the pleading way but the door slams shut.

It tries again but there is no reply. But when something lands behind it the cat quickly snaps around. When it turns around it sees a crane, a crane that was just bone with no skin or any meat.

The crane was holding a bag with something big within its long beak. The black cat hisses before running off into the ally.

The crane seeming to care less pads up to the door and drops the bag gently on the ground. The crane takes off the bag showing a baby creature with green skin, hair like medusa, and spiders crawling out of the swaddled black blanket it was wrapped in.

The crane pecks at the door before flying off.

As soon as the crane flies off the door opens showing again the monster under the stairs. He looks down at baby creature and with a huge smile he picks it up. Cradling it in his arms he heads back inside and closes the door.

Other houses the crane soon visits, except Jack skeleton's house. Most of the monsters that got their babies were surprised.

They all knew that Sally and Jack was the couple that really wanted a child. But no monster could have guessed that the Mayor got a baby. A little monster girl he named Helen. Maybe Helen would be the next queen of Halloween town.

* * *

Sally sits on the chair nervously knitting clothing as she sadly watches the crane come and go. This goes on for three hours as she gives up hope and decides to go to bed. But before she turns off the last light a peck at the door makes her run to it.

She opens the door showing a crane carrying not one bag but two. The crane places them on the ground taking off the bags. When the crane sees sally it gives a bow of respect before flying off. Sally picks the swaddle babies up.

One is a baby skeleton girl like jack with blonde hair. While the other one is baby boy which is basically an exact copy of Sally with short red curly hair.

She walks into the house holding the two little ones while closing the door behind her. "Oh this is wonderful." Sally says with excitement, walking toward the room with one big crib and puts both in.

Sally smiles thinking she was glad that Jack made this big crib. The crib was made out of bones and a old tree bark with carvings of a skull at sides of it. Sally had made the mattress that the two babies land on.

When sally thinks back she shivered remembering the long painful hours of patching the mattress up with a needle and thread.

The baby boy catches her attention by crying loudly moving his small arms in the swaddled. Sally gently picks him up, rocking him in her arms and soon quiets him.

"I shall name you…Soul." Say says looking at the baby boy with loving eyes. The little baby boy opens his eyes showing greenish blue before giving a smile.

She bends down her head and gently kisses the top of the baby's head before placing him back in the crib.

Sally frowns as the baby girl then starts crying. But to Sally's luck this baby makes a louder scream then her little brother.

Sally rocks the skeleton baby girl in her arms but to no comfort the baby girl only cries even louder. She tries shushing the baby girl but it keeps going on and on.

"How about Serena?" A voice says behind her. Sally turns her head a smile forming on her lips seeing her beloved Jack Skeleton. Watching as he gracefully walks over.

"What lovely name...Serena." She looks down at the wailing baby.

Jack holds out his hands as Sally gives over the baby girl to him. He cradles Serena in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

To sally's luck her husband manages to quiet Serena and even put her to sleep. He gently puts Serena back into the crib with her brother fast a sleep beside her.

"And what's the name of my little prince?" Jack asked looking at the little baby boy.

"Soul" Sally replies with a smile.

Jack smiles replying back "What a great name Sally. Soul and Serena the prince and princess of Halloween town." With that the two leave the room, letting the two babies sleep.

It's about 2:00 a.m. when Sally wakes up hearing both of the babies crying. Well if Sally remembers it was Serena that always starts crying and with her loud wailing she wakes up her brother who then also starts crying.

"Jack… Jack wake up it's your turn again." Sally says softly nudging the skeleton beside her. Jack groans but gets up and heads to the crying.

**_"Night one."_ **Sally thinks, before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

**-this is the beginning of the story but don't worry the chapters will get longer and more interesting. To be continued! Hoped you enjoyed, reviews are always welcomed-**


	2. Meeting a best friend and a rival

**_-Sorry if this chapter took awhile but here it is. Enjoy!-_**

* * *

Serena watches her mother run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Serena was only 8 but she somewhat knew what was going on. Her brother being a mama boy kept following their mother around. Both Serena and Soul knew how to be on their on well, but sadly for sally she could never stop Soul from latching on her leg.

Serena would watch with giggles as she could hear her mother mutter some strange words as Sally tried to detach Soul from her leg. Serena would then get bored and go look for her father.

Luckily she found her father but he only picks her up and puts her back on the couch saying "Now Serena remember your on the time out for scaring your brother." But Jack checks his back seeing if sally was there before saying, "I am so proud of you, seeing you scaring like your father."

He pats her head as she smiles not being much of a talker. "Jack! Can you come here for a minute?" Sally yells from another room.

Jack quickly stands up saying "Coming dear."

He then quickly walks toward where sally is. Serena frowns watching her father leave but hearing something down stairs quickly makes her get off the couch, disobeying her fathers order.

She opens the door to the basement, before switching on the light. The light turns on as it aluminates the room down stairs with it yellowish light.

She looks down the stairs steps and slowly creeps down. With each step the dry wooden stairs make a loud creak. The family ghost dog Zero follows behind Serena. Zero was Serena's partner in crime with her little adventures.

**_Hissssss_**

Serena looks down seeing a snake. She bends down seeming to have more curiosity than fear she grabs the snake with her boney hands.

_**Tug…Tug **_

"Ow!"

Serena quickly lets go of the snake hearing the voice. Now a whimpering noise coming beneath the stairs. Serena tilts her head before going all the way down the stairs.

"Who's there?" Serena says trying to see a figure in the darkness. She walks forward before a voice says "Don't come near!"

Serena tilts here head saying "Why?"

The voice is quiet before replying "Because I am a monster..."

Serena makes a duh face before saying "Well we are all monster here."

"But I am an ugly monster..." The voice sighs.

"Oh come on you can't look that bad. Come out."

A shuffling noise is heard as a figure appears. It shows a small girl with green scales with snakes instead of hair. Wearing a dress of patched up rags. Her bright golden eyes look at the ground seeming to wait for Serena reaction.

"Oh you're the monster under the stairs daughter! You're so cool looking!" Serena says walking up the monster girl.

"What's your name?" Serena says looking at the girl curious.

"Sophie." The girl replies.

"Nice to meet you my name is Serena. But may I ask how you got in my basement." Serena asked

Sophie looks down mumbling "I don't know even how I got here."

"Ok…" Serena says unsure before hearing her mother call out her name.

Taking Sophie's hand Serena says cheerfully "Come on I'll show you my family!"

Sophie looks up smiling saying "Ok." As they go together up the stairs giggling.

* * *

3 months after Meeting Sophie.

* * *

Serena grumbles lowly under her sweatshirt following her parents. Her brother was holding his mother's hand as they approach the mayor's house.

Serena hated the mayor's house. She did not mind the mayor at all but it was his daughter that she hated. The thought of the red skin girl with brown twisted horns poking out of the girl's head made her wanted to puke.

One thing Serena did not get was how in the world that was his daughter. They're clearly not relate, it was a plain as a ghost. Serena had tried to ask her mother but Sally would only shush her off.

She looks up to her father saying "Why do we have to come here father?"

Jack turns his head saying "Because dear we have to. Now leave it like that."

Sally looks back at her daughter saying "I want you to be nice to her you hear. I want you to make up from last time."

Serena thinks back to the day before saying "Well she deserved getting shoved into the mud, she tore my favorite doll…"

Sally sighs and says "Dear remember I told you that the doll was fixable. Now I told you, you're going to make friends with her."

Serena frowns pulling the hood over her face saying "There is no way that red haired dev-"

"Serena!" Her mother warns eyes narrowing. Serena shrugs closing her mouth before they arrive at the Mayor's front door. Serena started picking up after her mother's cursed words and some times they tend to slip out of Serena mouth.

Jack knocks on the door as the Mayor opens it saying "Jack it's good to see you again. Come in come in."

They enter the house seeing it being quiet elegant for being in Halloween town. The adults go off talking about adults stuff as Serena and Soul just stand there awkwardly.

Serena walks over to a white couch before flopping down onto it. Her brother following his sister lead sits on the other side of the couch. They sit there for a second before a voice says "Why is bone girl here?"

Serena head snaps up recognizing that voice, getting up and saying "My name is Serena! Not bone girl! What do you even want Helen!"

The figure named Helen only chuckles stepping into the light saying "Your name is bone girl after that werewolf girl tried to bury you in that old back yard. She thought you was sack of bones."

Serena eyes narrowed but it was more like her empty sockets narrowed since she had no eyes. "That happen long ago Helen let it go. But how is that mud cover top?"

Helen's smirk went flying off her face and in its place was a frown. If her skin could have got any redder it could of then.

"That was my favorite shirt." She huffs crossing her arms. Helen black tail flickers around showing that she was annoyed.

"Well not even the muck monster would want that shirt!" Serena laughs and falls to the floor laughing. Helen eyes sharply narrow as her small hands turn to a fist. Soul pushes back more into the couch knowing what was going to happen next.

In a matter of seconds Helen was already lunging at Serena shouting "Take that back you sack of bones!"

The fight was about 5 minutes until the adults heard and came rushing. They manage to pull the two apart without being clawed themselves.

Sally looks at the two saying "Can you not survive each other at all!"

"No!" The two girls shout at the same time.

* * *

**_-end of the chapter. In this chapter you saw Serena friend Sophie and rival (enemy forever) Helen. In the next chapter you see the other friends. Hoped you enjoyed! Reviews would be great and welcomed.-_**


	3. The scythe

**3 years after chapter 2 **

* * *

It was afternoon in Halloween Town. The sky was clear but yet the normal fog covers the town. Serena was standing on a hill two miles away from town. Her attention was fixed on a scythe that was stuck into the ground. The scythe snath was black metal with silver cravings twisting around it. Up toward its attachment ring skulls where curved into it. The long curved metal blade was suck into the ground. A bat gliding through the air spots Serena and glides to one of the tree's branches and lands on it. The bat eyes curiously watches Serena.

"Why are you standing there?"

"Because I'm thinking."

"Why are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of how to do this."

"Doing what?"

"Picking up this scythe."

"Why is a scythe here?"

"Because it was last put here."

"Where did it come from?"

" I don't know, my father told me but I was not paying attention…."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes. Well… It belongs to the family."

"So why don't you pick it up?"

"Because I can't!" Serena yells loudly stomping her foot and glares up to Betty. Betty was the niece of the four vampires in the town and had a reputation of asking a lot of questions

"I was only asking…" Betty mumbles in her bat form. Betty then lets go from the tree branch before gliding down to the ground. A red fog covers her before vanishing showing her vampire form.

"Why are you even here?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

"Well… Helen was busy with the mayor and I was wandering around town until I saw you. I thought it would be nice to hang out. We never really hung out together." Betty says, the wind blowing on her red hair which was pulled up in pigtails.

"I wonder why…" Serena mutters under her breath.

The vampire girl walks up, her black cape flowing in the wind as she looks at the scythe. Curious her small hand goes toward the scythe.

"Don't touch it!" Serena says loudly smacking Betty's hand away. Betty makes a yelp as her hand withdraws before saying,

"Why?!"

"Because your not the chosen one…."

"Chosen one?"

"The scythe chooses who picks it up."

"You know its not alive…."

"Well there is a reason…"

"So why can I not touch it?"

Serena sighs before saying, " If you touch it all the power from the scythe enters you, if you're not the chosen one the power will consume you. So basically you be turn into dust."

Betty blinks a couple times before shouting "Why would you want to pick that up!?"

Serena looks down not knowing the answer herself but she manages to say "I don't know but I feel like its attracting me or something."

"Like how Azora is attracted to bones?"

"I guess…."

"That's weird.."

"…."

"You're weird," A voice says behind them.

Betty and Serena turn around to the new voice seeing the werewolf girl. The werewolf girl walks up wearing a torn old top. Her wolf nose wrinkles back as she sees the scythe.

Betty quickly goes behind Serena saying "What are you doing here Eve."

Eve only chuckles her tail swishing back and forth.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Betty eyes narrow but stayed behind Serena.

"I was here because Serena was here."

"I was here because I can be here," Serena states proudly.

Eve eyes narrowed as her ears fold back. She easily towers over the two saying "You know you're both not aloud to be here. Jack skeleton banned anyway from coming here."

"Then why are here you?" Serena says stepping up toward Eve.

"To keep you two out of trouble, your father asked me to make sure you did not do something stupid." Eve states right back at Serena.

They stand there in awkward silence. But only for it to break when Betty says. " I think I hear my Uncles calling me, I better go."

With that Betty jumps into the sky red fog covering her until a bat flies out of the fog.

The two watches as the bat glides off into the distance. Serena looks back at Eve saying "You know that I'm not scared of you."

Eve makes a snort rolling her green eyes saying "Do you think I care? Now come on it's time to go back home."

"No. Why don't you go play with the monster under the bed son Fang. Since you two are like lovebirds already."

A small blush forms on Eve's muzzle saying "Leave him out of this."

"Awww is the big strong werewolf girl blushing?'

"No I'm not!"

"Eve and Fang sitting in a swamp"

"Shut it!"

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

" I said shut it! Don't make me bury you like I almost did last time."

That instantly quiets Serena as she replies "You wouldn't."

"Does a banshee scream?"

"..."

"This time your mother won't be able to stop me and now I am older and stronger so the hole would be even deeper into the ground. No one will be able to hear you."

"That's mean."

"Are you going to go home now?"

"Yes, since you asked so nicely."

Serena walks past Eve heading back toward the town. Eve turns and starts following, but stopping as she hears a low whispering coming from the scythe. A low growl comes from her throat before she continues forward.

When they get back in the town Serena notices that Eve is still behind her.

"You don't have to follow me back home."

"I don't trust you." Came the reply.

"I don't blame you." Serena says as they approach Serena's house. Seeing her father waiting on the porch with a frown on his face makes her stomach drop. When they walk up to the porch Jack nods saying "Thank you Eve for getting Serena."

Eve nods casting a glance at Serena before padding off. Serena head hangs down her hood hiding her skull and hair.

* * *

"Where were you?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"I was… I was at the Scythe."

"I told you not to go there. Your mother was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry but I- I kept being drawn to it. Every time I go near it there is voices in my skull."

Jack looks at his daughter not knowing how to reply to that. But Jack thought maybe if he looked at his great grandfather journal maybe he would find something. Though now Jack already had a plan.

With a sigh he places his hands on his hips saying, "Well we can worry about that later. But now it's time for you to see the human world."

Serena looks up excitedly saying "Really?!"

"Yes." He replies with a grin as he continues,

"If you want to scare like your father you need to see the human world."

Serena looks up and if she had eyes they would be sparkling with joy.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Good" Jack says taking his daughter hand and leading her away.

* * *

**That's the end of the third chapter of Escape from Halloween Town. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be great and welcomed (just to see if this story is doing good). Oh and Serena is 11 years old in this chapter. To be continued! **


	4. The human world

Serena watched her father open the portal in the middle of town. The monsters all making a cheering sound. Serena turns her head seeing every monster in town focus on her. She makes a nervous smile, her face hidden in her hoodie.

The father then turns facing away from the portal saying,

"Monsters of Halloween Town! Today is when we take our little ones to the human world and show them what it's like. But remember it has been a couple of months since our last visit and I heard there was great change in the human world."

The crowd of Monsters look at each other before pulling their little ones closer. Serena looked through the crowd and sees her friend Sophie and with a small smile she waves to her friend. Sophie hiding beside her father notices Serena and with a smile she waves back. Serena then turns around facing the portal. The portal had a greenish purple color to it. She looks up to her father saying "Why are we using this portal? Why not the Halloween tree that connects us to the human world?"

Jack looks down to his daughter and with a small smile saying "I will tell you later my daughter but lets get going."

Serena nods before the mayor comes up saying, "Jack can I ask you a question?"

Jack with a irritated sigh says,"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking Helen with you, I am still working on the papers of the plan we have for next Halloween." The mayor voice seems to plead.

Serena frowns seeing the red horn evil known as Helen beside the mayor.

Helen seeming to notice Serena glaring at her only seems to smirk, her black tail curling around her two legs.

Jack sighs before saying, "Fine, we will take Helen."

Serena looks at her father surprised saying "What!"

"Trust me I don't want to be coming with you either." Helen replies, muttering out the words.

"You behave yourself Helen. If you don't go with them you not going at all." The mayor replies before walking away.

Helen watches her father walk off, her arms crossing her chest.

"Serena I want you to behave yourself to." Jack says down to her. Crossing her arms too, Serena grumbly agrees. With that jack leads the two closer to the portal, soon he enters the portal disappearing. Both Serena and Helen glances to each other before looking back at the portal.

"Skeleton girl go first.'' Helen says staring at the portal.

"No, red horn girl goes first?" Serena replies.

"Scared are yah?" Helen says smirking.

"No but-" That's all Serena can get out as Helen pushes her through the portal. With a chuckle Helen soon enters through the portal. The other monsters soon following.

* * *

As Helen comes out the portal she feels something under her feet. She looks down seeing Serena laying on the ground.

"Get off my back you red horn de-" Serena says before Helen cuts in saying,

"Why are you laying on the ground anyway Sack of bones?"

"Because you pushed me stupid." Serena sharply replies back.

"Oh now I remember." Helen replies with a smirk and slowly steps off of Serena.

With a huff Serena stands up dusting off dirt from her black sweatshirt. Her eye sockets narrow at Helen. But Serena attention turns to her father.

"I need you two to be quiet and stay behind me." Jack says gently motioning them to follow him. The two nod following Jack as he leads them through the dark alley ways. Serena looks around the alleyways not notcing anything different until Jack suddenly stops them saying "Stay here." The two nod as Jack seems to vanish into the alleyways. Serena turns around noticing Helen walking another way.

"Helen my dad told u-'' Serena manges to whisper before being cut off by Helen.

"Be quiet idot." Helen relpies sharply back.

Serena frowns but stays quiet. After awhile there is a loud clink as both the girls perk their heads up. Helen seems to smile and follows toward the sound. Serena watches her before turning her head where he father vanished before saying,

"We where told to stay here! Where are you going?"

Helen stops walking but not turning her head saying "Do you think I am going to wait for like a hour for your dad to come back while I have a chance to explore?"

Serena makes a frown before saying "But we don't know what's out there.''

"You scared?" Helen chuckles smirking.

"No! Fine lets go see what that noise was and then come straight back."

Helen makes a huff but nods as the two travel down the one alleyway.

* * *

When two reach closer to the noise they see the a parking lot. Their focus turns to a boy who was sitting faced away from them throwing stones against the pavement. Helen makes a smirk before shoving Serena forward. Serena looks at Helen with wide eyes whispering "What are you doing?"

"Go scare him." Helen replies.

"What?! No, I'm not ready to scare yet." Serena whispers back.

"Oh come on your the daughter of Jack Skeleton the King of Pumpkin Patch. What would you father think of you when your scare of a little human?"

Serena frowns before saying back "Fine, watch and learn."

Serena turns her attention back to the boy before creeping forward. When she reaches him she pulls down her hood and shouts loudly "Boo!"

The boy jumps and sharply turns around to face Serena. But to Serena surprised the boy shows no fear on his face and now a frown forms on his face.

"You think I am going to run like a cry baby?" He replies to her.

Serena eyes widen as she tries to mutter out things. The boy then only smirks stepping forward saying "That's the fakest costume I had ever seen. Why are you even here freak."

"I'm not a freak.." Serena mumbles taking a step back toward the alleyway.

"Oh are you now trying to run away. What a coward you are." The boy laughs. Serena turns her head to Helen but suddenly she feels something hard hit her skull. She then feels pain as she yells out falling to her knees. Her one hand touches where the pain was. Serena look up at the boy who suddenly had a face of terror. But this time his focus was not on her.

In slow motion she watches as her father lunge toward the boy. The boy screams before running into the building shouting "DADDY!" Jack watches the boy run in before walking over to his daughter. He pulls her close to him, removing her small hand from her skull reveling a small crack on her skull. He frowns before scooping his daughter in his arms before hearing a shout behind him.

Jack turns seeing a full grown man walk out, holding a baseball bat in his hand. The man seemed to have no fear. Shouting, cursing, threatening things and walking toward them with a frown on his face.

Jack making a quick decisions makes a run to the alley way with Serena in his arms and grabbing Helen on the way. They soon disappear into the alleyway.

* * *

**-The fourth chapter is finished! Sorry that it was awhile but here it is. If anyone has ideas for the next chapter you can post a review. Reviews in all would be great and appreciated because I am not sure if I should continue this story or not.-**


	5. No more Halloween

**_Sorry that the chapter took awhile but here it is! :) Please review. Reviews are welcomed and would be great._**

* * *

For Serena everything was happening at once. She watched as her father carried her back through the portal, Helen right ahead of them. Once through the portal they were back in Halloween Town. But this time concern and worried faces of the crowd met them. Sally quickly walks up to her husband.

Serena seeing her mother moves her arms towards her wanting to be held by her. Jack gently puts Serena into her mother arms. Sally then looks down at her child, her one hand rubbing over the crack on Serena's skull.

"Its ok you're safe now." Sally caring voice says.

Serena looks down to see her brother Soul looking up at her. He makes a small smile, Serena making a smile back. Soon sally looks up to jack before walking off with Serena and Soul. Serena only gets a small glimpse of her father heading toward the mayor's house.

Soon they arrive back at their house. Sally walks in as Soul closes the door behind them. Sally then walks into Serena's room and puts Serena on the bed. Serena was quiet not meeting anyone gaze.

"You must be hungry. Do you want me to make you something?" Sally asked gently.

Serena looks up silent for a moment before nodding. Sally smiles saying "I will make you your favorite."

With that Sally walks out of the room with soul behind her. She looked out the one window silent. She gets up before walking over to the window and peering out of it. But what catches her attention is a faint glow coming off from a hill. When she looks closer it's coming from the scythe. Then suddenly she could hear the scythe whisper out her name.

**_"Serena..."_**

* * *

Jack walks with quickness in his steps with Helen who is quite beside him.

"I'm s-" Helen manages to say before she gets cut off.

"Not now Helen." Jack replies before they reach the mayor's house.

Jack not even knocking opens the door before walking in. Helen watches Jack walk to the mayor study room in the house. She makes a small frown but looks down feeling a tug on her boots. She looks down seeing her three headed pup. Helen bends down and pets each of the heads.

She then stands back up, before silently heading back to her room. The three headed pup tilts its three heads before following Helen to the room. Helen makes a quick glance to where jack was heading before silently closing the door. Her three head dog lays down beside the bed as Helen slumps onto the bed. Laying face down on the bed she mumbles out,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Jack walks so fast in the mayor office saying "Mayor stop what you are doing!" It makes the mayor jump, the papers he was working on fall to the ground.

The mayor grabbing the papers on the floor says"What the devil Jack! Don't scare me like that!"

The mayor fixes the papers but only to be grabbed by jack. Jack looks at the papers with a frown before tearing them into tiny pieces.

"Jack have you gone clown crazy! Those were the plans for next Halloween!" the mayor face flipped showing his angry face.

" I think I have gone Clown crazy. Because Halloween has been canceled for this year." Jack says with a sigh looking down.

The mayor makes a gasp, before going quiet.

"So no Halloween this year?"

"No Halloween this year, going to the human world is now banned."

"My god you have gone clown crazy."

Jack goes quiet not answering before walking toward a window in the mayor's office. Looking out the window jack could feel the scythe energy growing. But also Jack could hear the scythe call out a name.

**_"Serena..."_**


	6. The Witch

_Just to refresh some memories, Eve is the werewolf girl, Betty is the vampire, Helen is mayor daughter, Sophie is under the stairs daughter, and of course Serena who is Jack skeleton daughter. Azora is eve's older sister (who will be later explained)._

* * *

A quiet dark night settles in Halloween Town. Monsters are in their beds sleeping soundly. No sound is heard from the dark alleyways.

"Where we going?"

"I already told you like 10 times Betty!"

"Well I was asking just to make sure."

"Well this is the last time I am telling you."

"My sister can ask you how many times she want.''

"Shut up Helen and you guys are not even blood related."

"Well I am her friend who acts like a sister."

"That does not count!"

"Yeah it does and I am sure your brother would agree too. I mean he has the biggest crush on me, he would agree instantly with me. "

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this and MY BROTHER does not have a crush on you. He likes Sophie."

"Pfft ugly Medusa over there, no way. That's not what he said when we went into the forest late at night."

"What, when did that happen! What did you do to my brother!"

"Ohhhh I gave him a pleasurable moment in his life for once. Being able to date such a girl like me."

Serena turns sharply around in the small alleyway stopping the line of others behind her. Helen has a smirk on her face, her arms crossing her chest. Serena points an accusing finger at Helen saying,

"If you dare touch or do something to my brother I will kill you."

"Oh will you?" Helen replies with a chuckle.

"I would like to see you try." Helen then says stepping forward. Both Serena and Helen death glaring each other.

"How about both of you shut up before we get caught." Eve lowly growls whacking both Serena and Helen on the head.

The two huff before the group starts walking forward again. Sophie quietly walks up beside Serena before asking,

"Do I really look like an ugly Medusa?" A bit of sadness showing in her eyes as the snakes on her head lowly hiss.

Serena turns her head looking at her friend saying, "Of course not Sophie don't listen to Helen."

The group remains quiet as they soon walk out from the alley way and into the dead forest. A couple more minutes they reach a old cabin.

"We are here." Serena mumbles walking up to the cabin door before knocking on it. There is a moment of quiet before a series of loud clicks of locks unlocking behind the door. The door opens slowly before a voice says,

"Who is there?"

"It's me Serena and the others." Serena replies.

The door fully opens as the figure mutters "Your late."

The group ignores the comment as they enter. The cabin inside was a mess, junk filling up the house. The only thing that did catch their attention was a cauldron which was placed in the middle of the room.

"Well we are here and did you do the part of your deal?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

The figure turns showing a witch with wrinkles covering her green wart covered face. Her white hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was short for a witch only half the height out of all them.

"Yes yes yes, I did my part." The witch says turning back around and walking to the cauldron. But she stops saying, "You are all sixteen or older right?"

"Yes." The group said as they crowd around the cauldron.

"Hell, how quickly the years passed." The witch mutters lowly.

"Yep you can probably tell that from your face." Helen says smirking.

The witch looks up with a frown before looking at Serena saying,

"How do you deal with her?"

Serena just shrugs before saying "I don't know."

The witch mutters before throwing what it seemed to be random stuff into the green goo in the cauldron.

"So you want to go into the human world? Going against your father rules is a big thing you're doing. But I don't blame you its been boring around here after your father banned anyone from going into the human world."

Serena nods but a loud squeak is heard. The group turns to see Betty's frighten face.

"Something just touch me." Replies Betty as she hid behind Helen.

The witch chuckles before saying "It's probably just hand wanting some attention."

"Hand? Who would name someone that?" Helen reports.

"A hand, an actual hand. Well more like a zombie hand. I accidentally put a spell on it and it came to life. Its been helping me with chores ever since. Handy little fellow."

The group shivers slightly but suddenly the witch grumbles saying " Seems like we are missing something."

"Missing what?" Serena says.

"Well I do have all the things here but we need the power that can open a portal." The witch mumbles.

Serena right away knew what the witch was looking for before saying "You need the scythe don't you?"

"AH I thought you never asked. Go and get it and you will be able to go to the human world."

Serena felt all the eyes on her as she sighs saying, "Ok. I will go get the scythe."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated greatly. Tell my what you guys think so far. **


	7. Important Update

**Important Update- Hey CrazyKarma here. I am sorry if I did not update awhile but the next chapter is going to be coming soon. But I am not sure to continue this story if I see no reviews. I tend to take forever on chapters if I see no reviews. But with me starting a new story, this story could go on a longer pause. If you want the story to continue post a review and I will gladly continue it. I might just actually continue this story just because I don't want to give up on this story. But it just all depends. Either way post a review if you want me to continue this story.**

**CrazyKarma out.**


	8. The three ghost

Serena took a sharp intake of air. Her gaze focusing on the glowing scythe in front of her. Helen and Eve was beside her. For once they were quite, gazing at the scythe too. All of them could hear it.

_**"Serena…"**_

Both Helen and Eve eyes widen hearing the scythe say Serena name. But it was Helen to break the silence.

"Ok you were right, it was calling your name. But just go get it already."

Serena shakes her head saying "Hold on, I got to take this all in."

"Take it all in later! We need to get going before someone finds us you bone head." Eve replies back with a low snarl.

"The dog is right, hurry up bonehead."

"I'm going I'm going." Serena says sharply back before walking closer. She reaches her one hand toward the handle. But suddenly her hand freezes, fear easily showing on her face.

"Do we actually need this?" Serena says.

"Yes that is what the witch needs. What are you waiting for?" Eve replies back.

"I- I just-" Serena manages to say before Helen cuts her off.

"You're scared to pick it up."

"No I am not!" Serena replies back.

"I knew you would back away. What a shame. Jack Skeleton daughter is a actually a ghost. Maybe it should be me to be the queen of Halloween." Helen replies with a cold smirk on her face.

"I rather have Serena than a devil." Eve growls lowly looking at Helen.

Helen turns her head to Eve a frown on her face. "Well at least a devil would be braver than a ghost."

Serena frowns shouting "I am not scared!"

With that Serena grabs the scythe, looking the opposite way. But nothing happens. The whispering goes quite. Serena looks down at the scythe before lifting it up above the ground. It was lighter than it looks and it just felt perfect to her.

Serena lifts the scythe up that the moon shines onto the metal blade, a smirk on her face. She could feel the power of the scythe surge through hers.

"Ok, you got it. Lets go now." Helen says feeling uneasy of the quietness.

Eve nods in agreement as Serena turns to face the two. But suddenly Serena watched as Helen and Eve eyes widen.

"Serena the scythe!" Eve yells loudly.

Serena looks at the scythe which was now glowing red. She can feel the vibrations from the whispers go through her. She was scared and wanted to drop the scythe but some unknown force kept her still.

Suddenly a burst of light comes from the scythe and a scream louder than a banshee coming from the scythe. The bright light blinds Serena, Helen, and Eve. But when Serena can see again she was alone. Helen and Eve was no where in site.

"Hello?" Serena asked loudly looking around.

She then looks down seeing the scythe still in her hand. The scythe was back to normal but Serena was not to sure about it. Serena again looks around seeing no one else, not even a bat in sight. But suddenly three ghostly figures surround her.

**"Serena…"**

Serena grips the scythe tighter getting into the position to protect herself. She looked at the three ghost figures, trying to identify them but they were like a mist.

_**"You had awaken us…"**_ The three ghost say in a deep low voice.

Serena tilts her head but stays in her current position before saying, "I am not afraid of you."

Suddenly the one ghost lunges at her and she takes a slash at it with the scythe. But the ghost goes through the blade and slams into Serena. Making Serena fly back a couple feet before slamming back into the ground. She stays on the ground trying to breathe. Which now seemed impossible.

**_"You may say that Serena but we can feel your fear. Your fear fuels us… and when we escape from this prison we will seek havoc._**"

Serena then slowly stands back up. Trying to figure out what was going on. But when the ghost figures start to take another form her eyes widen in fear. She felt like she heard about them before. Though right know she could not think straight. She could feel her power leave her making her slump to the ground. Her vision going black.

As her head looks up from her kneed position she watched as the three spirits come closer to her. Before everything went black again.

* * *

_**Here is the seventh chapter of Escape from Halloween Town. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, this week has been busy for me. Thank you guest for reviewing. But for now if you guys want the chapters to come sooner than they normally do which is like a week or more. Please review the story. Also if you want to know when I am updated these stories, go look at my profile bag. **_


	9. Grumpy Helen here

_**Hey, Helen here for a quick moment. My author wants to apologize for how long she is taking. But I'm not rushing her. I am enjoying my time not dealing with Serena. Anyways a chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow. If you guys want it faster, review. I don't mean to be blunt but that stupid hand that the witch controls has been clinging to me and it's annoying me. So... I'm running out of things to say and I need to yell at someone... So... Goodbye. **_


	10. A quick chapter

Serena could feel her body being lifted up and carried away. After a couple more minutes she could feel herself being put back on the ground. After a couple more seconds something poked her, causing Serena to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by her freinds. All giving her a concern looks on their faces. Even Helen had a worried emtion on her face. Serena turned her head to see the scythe gone. Quickly she sat up looking around the room.

"Don't worry Serena the scythe is right here beside me." The witch mumbled near her cauldron. Serena turns her attention to the witch. Everyone goes quiet before Serena asked, "Did the scythe work?"

The witch nods picking up the scythe and giving it back to Serena. Serena holds the scythe while looking at it with curious eyes. She was expecting it to glow or something. But nothing happen. The others looked at Serena before turning to the witch who had just finish her spell. The witch turns around facing the group before saying,

"Alright now it is time for you guys to figure out your human disguise."

* * *

_**Sorry if I had not updated this story for a long time. I promise that the updates are coming. But for now I managed to throw a quick chapter out there. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Stay tuned. :) **_


	11. The story will go on!

**_Heys a quick note from CrazyKarma. Updates will be coming soon. Some family issues just been getting in the way. Again I am sorry. But thank you, for all the people who are keeping up with the stories and updates. I give you free internet puppies. :3_**

**_Anyways updates are coming soon so stay tuned! _**


	12. Human world

With a snap of the witch fingers a black fog wrapped around them. Serena suddenly looks down at her white bone hands as they slowly formed into human hands. Her eyes widen as she could hear the witch shout "Remember your disguise works, but if you're suddenly startled your normal form returns!"

"Why?!" Shouted Serena but suddenly nothing can be heard. Though in a flash she landed on something soft.

Serena eyes open seeing blue-grayish skies and makes a small groan.

"G-get off of me." A low growl emits from under her. Serena quickly gets off and turns seeing a human teenage girl with short brown hair. The girl then stands up towering over Serena. The girl had a imitated look but when Serena noticed those green eyes she quickly says "Eve?''

The girl nods before saying, "Let me guess... Serena?"

Serena nodded before something landed right on her.

The figure on top of her quickly gets up saying "I am so sorry!"

"Sophie?" Serena asked as she sat up. Looking at the girl. The girl had long curly black hair and golden eyes. The girl had wide frame glasses on her making the girl have a shy and smart appearance. Serena knew that was Sophie right away.

Sophie nods before saying "You look really cool in human form Serena."

Serena smiles before saying, "Thanks bro."

Sophie frowns saying, "I'm not a boy."

"I know that-" Serena started before something slammed right on top of her, bringing Serena back to the ground.

"Here's Betty!" A voice says above Serena.

"Betty g-get off me." Serena says flatly.

"Why? Your so comfy to stand on on." Came Betty's reply.

"Because I said so!" Serena growled sitting up causing Betty to fall off. Serena stood up and looks at Betty. Betty had long blonde hair that was pulled into long pigtails. Betty eyes were now honey ground instead of their normal red color.

"Wheres Helen at?" Betty asked, looking around the alley way they were in.

"Probably fixing her hair." Eve replied gruffly.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." A voice comes behind the group. Heads turn to see a girl with long black hair with sharp green eyes.

"Darn I thought the portal would drop you off in the middle of the ocean" Serena grumpy says.

Helen snorts saying "Trust me I rather really not be here with you."

Eve chuckled lowly "I think you guys finally agreed to something.

Serena and Helen turn their heads and glare at Eve.

Eve frowns before saying "Don't you give me those looks."

"Where are we?" Betty asked out of no where. Catching everyone's attention. The group gets startled as lights passed by them. They also watched as people past by the alley way, not noticing the group watching in amazement.

"We are finally here." Serena says with a grin. But she suddenly noticed blonde hair in front of her eyes. She moves the hair out of her eyes.

"Were now?" Sophie says quietly.

Serena puts her arms at her waist confidently. Feeling the gaze of everyone on her. But then it hits her. She had no idea what to do next. But she had to think of something. For a couple minutes Serena stays quiet.

"You have no idea what to do next." Eve says flatly.

Serena confident looks vanishes as she slumps down.

"By the devil! You brought us here with no plan! I knew this was a stupid idea!" Helen growls out.

"What are we going to do?" Betty replies out quickly.

"Could we die?" Sophie says worriedly.

"Possible." Eve answers back.

"I want to go home." Sophie replies quickly back.

"Is there a way to get home?" Betty asked. Looking back at Serena.

Serena frowns softly. She tried to remember if the witch had a plan for the group to come home. Crap, she forgot. But she had to make up something.

"Yes. The witch said about using the scythe to create another portal." Serena replied with a fake smile.

"But w-where is the scythe?" Sophie asked confused.

Serena chuckled before saying "Stupid its right in my h-" Serena eyes widen noticing the staff was not in her hand. There was a skull ring on the hand, but the scythe was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit."

"Helen! Serena said a bad word!" Betty shouts pointing at Serena.

"Your right Betty, Serena did say a bad word." Helen says smirking.

"Shut up" Serena spats out.

* * *

**_I am so sorry about the wait. But here is the next chapter! Please review if you guys want another chapter! :)_**


	13. Writers block :(

_**Hey sorry about the hiatus *dodges stuff being thrown at me*. Friday-Sunday I went to a open house at a college. Which was like 5 hours away from my house. But some good news is the next update for this story will be coming today or tomorrow. Again I am so sorry. But if you guys got any ideas for the chapters please tell me! I still have this huge writer block. Any ideas will help.**_

_**CrazyKarma out- **_


	14. I'm coming home

I am alive lol. I am really reallly really sorry that I have not updated my stories. But I plan on making a comeback. Once my new computer gets here some new chapters are coming with it. I could explain why I was gone but that's a little personal there. But if any of you do have questions, don't be afraid to ask.


	15. Lets get this crazy started

Hey everyone! :D I am so sorry for the wait. But I finally got my new computer which means more chapters are on their way! I thank all my followers for sticking with me. I promise my followers and readers that new chapters are just around the corner.


	16. Halloween!

For a quick update for this month two updates are coming up on this Tuesday and Friday. Thank you for all who is still reading this story. Even though I have not been updating awhile you guys are still there so thank you!


	17. Surpise, I'm still alive

Hello to everyone who is still following this story. I have no exuse for not updating other then life living in college makes it difficult. Either way I actually have a surprise for this story and also for my other story Another Kill. I am creating a comic and then a animation for this story. I ask for your feedback but I also want to thank you again for all the nice reviews and actually not giving up on this story. Thank you!


End file.
